The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agarista, botanically known as Agarista populifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Taylor""s Treasurexe2x80x99. This new Agarista variety was discovered by David W. Taylor in the summer of 1995 as an openly pollinated seedling in a group of unnamed, unpatented Agarista populifolia plants at Taylor""s Nursery in Semmes, Ala. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique compact growth habit and attractive reddish-bronze undulate shaped immature foliage. xe2x80x98Taylor""s Treasurexe2x80x99 has retained many of the outstanding attributes of the parent species, in particular its tolerance of insects and disease which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Taylor""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to the type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Semmes, Ala.
1. Low compact growth habit.
2. The reddish-bronze color and undulate margins of the immature foliage is unique and offers a novel and strikingly appealing contrast of new foliage to old foliage in plants of this market class.
3. Attractive bell-shaped, fragrant white flowers.
4. Numerous flowers per plant.
5. Attractive evergreen foliage.
6. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
7. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
8. Tolerates full sun to shade.
9. Good specimen plant.
10. Desirable in planters.
11. Hardy to Zone 6.